Disarm
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Previously Time Heals Most Wounds. This has been changed around a little. One of the First ThomasxRaven's out there. R&R please, flamers BEWARE. new chap 12/8/02
1. Splinter

**_Time Heals Most Wounds_**

Chapter One:

__

Splinter

Thomas turned over again, pushing against the pillows. He couldn't sleep, as always, Fiona on his mind, also as always. It hurt to think of her; her beautiful face shining with radiance, her kindness coming off in waves. He thought a second, or…was it Fiona he was really thinking of? He shifted to his back, staring at the ceiling, his eyes then drifting to the portable BEEK unit that had been dropped down carelessly on the nightstand with the clock nearby, it's red block numbers reading 1:13 am. The young Lieutenant sat up, running a hand through his messy, sandy blonde hair with a sigh. He quickly dressed in the teal-ish and cream tunic and baggy brown pants, slipping on his shoes and opened the door. Thomas had barely stepped a foot out and heard them, his breath catching painfully in his throat. 

Fiona leant against the wall, by Van's door, the other Lieutenant nuzzling at her. He watched their lips meet sloppily, a giggle escaping her lips as he licked her exposed neck. 

Thomas could feel his heart constrict, crack, then shatter into sharp fragments as if it were made of glass. Tears lodged in the back of his throat as he stepped back inside, throwing all his belongings into a backpack, staring with absolute abhorrence at his Guardian Force ID pass, feeling the pendant burn his skin underneath his tunic. He snatched it up and swung the bag over his shoulder. 

"Heeeeey….Thomas." Fiona giggled as Van stumbled into him as he passed.

"Heh, looks like she likes me….where yah goin' buddy?" He asked, both obviously smashed. He couldn't care less as he punched him in the stomach, flipping Fiona the bird. 

He retreated to his brother's room, pounding on the door until the sleepily tousled Colonel opened the door.

"Thomas? What are you doing up so late…or rather, early?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes as Meara padded up behind him in a more alert state, dressed in an oversized night shirt that could have been mistaken for a dress. 

"Thomas? What's wrong?—" She reached out her hand but he drew away holding up the ID. 

"I quit! I fucking _quit!_" He shouted, throwing it down to the floor, tearing the pendant away as well. 

"Thomas! _What happened—"_ Karl tried to ask as he turned and ran for the Dibison. 

BEEK whistled at him in inquiry as he growled.

"Not now, BEEK." He said, letting it take control as he rested his head in his hands, the tears finally falling. He knew that Fiona could never love _him_, geek-y, awkward Lt. Thomas Richard Schubaltz, but seeing her with Van like that, made all of those thoughts a painful reality. His heart and throat ached as he tried to control his sobs.

——— † ———

After a few hours, Thomas regained some control, and realized, he had no idea where he was. He rubbed his eyes gently, sore from crying, and leant his head back, trying to drive the stiffness from his limbs. BEEK whirred, shrilly, alerting him to another presence. As he looked up his stomach tightened, there stood a red, hulking Zoid. 

__

/Shit!/ He growled to himself as the cockpit of the Geno-Breaker opened and Raven hopped down with ease.

Thomas followed his actions and landed at the foot of the Dibison. He sat, finding his legs too weak and sore to hold him. Raven stared down at him, perched on a boulder. 

"You're Peregrine's man, ne?" He paused. "No, his brother, right?"

He nodded as the other raised himself, palms pressed flat on the rock, seeming to peek down at him, with a mischievous grin. "Peregrine was right, you _are_ a biscuit!"

"A what?" Thomas sat up and Raven grinned.

"Oh, nothing." He said but the grin stayed. "So what brings you all the way out to this wasteland?"

"N-nothing."

"Really?" He sat back. "Tell me?"

"No." He said coarsely, standing.

"Hm? Why did you stop then?"  
Thomas paused. _/Why in the name of Zi _did _I stop? This is the last thing I want to be doing. Dealing with a maverick like him./_

"I don't know." He said finally.

"Hmph. I think you do. On a mission to kill me? Well, go ahead, see if I care." 

"No. Now shut up. I'm not even part of the Guardian Force anymore."

"Huh?"  
"I quit."

"Why?"

"None of your goddamn business. You…" He spat angrily as Raven rolled his eyes again.

"I am what, Thomas?"

"Shut up! I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you, right now!" He shouted.

The rogue shrugged. "You should head home, Fiona may get worried about you."

Thomas shook, and he dropped to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

Raven chewed on his lower lip and knelt before him.

"Thomas? What happened? Why are you really out here?" He asked, his voice gentle and calming.

"Fi-Fiona…and…Van…" Was all he gathered between sobs. Raven sighed softly and lifted the other's chin and stared into his pretty lime coloured eyes, giving him a sympathetic and pained smile. He took Thomas into his arms, holding his face comfortingly into his neck and Thomas allowed him, not even caring it was his enemy doing so, feeling a certain sense of familiarity and love within Raven's embrace.

—— † ——

Thomas Richard Schubaltz, ex-Lieutenant of the Guardian Force and Imperial Army, groaned willing himself to wake. _/Where am I?/_ He wondered to himself, sitting up. The air smelled like incense, coffee and cigarettes. His eyes and throat were both sore. 

Raven sat, seeming perched again, on a stool by the window, staring out, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. Thomas went to say something, but stopped when Raven's eyes drifted to him.

"You're awake, huh?" It was a bland statement.

"How did I…."

"You kind of passed out."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Raven shrugged.

He drew a knee up to his chest, resting his heel on the seat, and took a long drag, holding the smoke in. The silence lasted even after he let it out, until his fingers picked at the frayed threads around the hole in the knee of his jeans.

"You didn't deserve that, what she did. She could have been kinder, to you at least. I mean, at least you're a nice guy…she always did strike me as a bitch." He said quietly. "I know how you feel, but I just wasn't good enough. I probably deserved it."

"For whom? Good enough for whom, I mean." He asked tentatively.

"Van." He said even quieter.

"What…?"

"Come on, he's magnetic, everybody falls for him." He smiled shyly. "Even me. One really can't help it, he's kind, sweet, handsome, naïve. Sickeningly perfect. You didn't stand a chance with Van around, otherwise, I'm sure Fiona would have fallen right into your arms." The dark haired pilot told him, looking away, his smile gone completely.

"I'm not so sure. Why would _anyone_ want me?" He rolled his eyes, standing shakily.

"Oh, I could see why. You're a genius, cute, sweet, just like Van, but…not _annoying_." He smiled again, that charming, bashful smile. He watched Raven flick the ashes onto the windowsill.

"I'd…better go."

"Where? Back to the base?"

"No, I told you, I quit, I'm not going back."

"Then, where?"  
"I….don't know yet." 

Raven sighed. "What? Go back home? That won't go over well." He rolled his eyes, picturing the scene. 

Thomas growled as Raven stood, taking in on the cigarette again.

"Look, I'm not making fun of you, but that's not a good idea, for your own sake."

"Well, what do _you _suggest?—"

"Stay here." He said shyly, facing the window again.

"What?"

"You could…stay here with me, until you figure out what you want to do."

"Do you mean it?"

"Uh huh." He crushed the cigarette on the sill and left it there. "I don't mind." 

"Raven….I mean…thank you." 

"Oh, I called Meara, to tell her you were here, just so she and your brother wouldn't worry themselves to death looking for you."

"Thanks. I owe you."

He shrugged and swung himself off of the stool.

"Rules," he said, "There are none, just don't break anything."

"Okay."

Raven moved and resettled himself on the high-chair in front of a pedestal with a sculpture on it, picking up a tool. Thomas knew he should leave him alone but his curiosity lead him to creep over and admire his work.

"Wow…" 

"Huh?" Raven seemed startled, looking to him.

"That's really good. It's of Shadow, isn't it?"

"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry…about--"

"It's okay."

Thomas smiled. "But, really! How did you do that? It's amazing!" Raven tried to seem bothered but the sandy haired Lieutenant could tell he was beaming with pride. 

"I dunno. How are you good with machines and computers and stuff?"  
"Practice, studying…"

"Exactly." He smiled and propped his feet on the rungs.

[end Chapter One: To be Continued…]

Hey, Naomi here, the revamp is up. Not much different like I told ya. *grumbles* stupid Grandpa. I go to help shovel snow and he calls up the /second/ I finish getting re-dressed to say, oh my neighbour did it. *hiss* 


	2. Harmony and Uncertainty

**__**

Time Heals Most Wounds

Chapter Two: Harmony

Thomas sat on the floor, by Raven's leg and the statue's stand, tinkering with BEEK's programming. There was a sudden knock on the door and a familiar brunette peeking in the window.

"Meara?" He opened the door with a nod from Raven and she jumped on him, smacking him upside the head.

"_Baka!_ You had us worried sick, Thomas-kun!" She sighed, clinging to him tightly, leaving a dark red smudge on his cheek after her smooch. 

"Raven! Thank you for rescuing him, I owe you big time." She gave him a big hug and a kiss, too. 

"It's really no problem, Peregrine." he said as she turned back to Thomas.

"Mou taku! You had Karl and I worried _sick! SICK!"_ She shouted as he hung his head.

"MeaMea-chan, I'm sorry, but I just had to get out of there." She pulled him into another hug, patting the back of his shoulders.

"Hun, I know, _I know,_ but next time, 'I fucking quit' is not a good thing to leave us with."

"Yes, Meara." Thomas answered as she flopped back onto Raven's bed. "So how have you and Karl been?" She cracked open an eye, about to yell. "Other than worried sick!" He added.

His almost-sister-in-law just about smirked. "If you leave _that_ out, okay. Karl's listing you on 'Vacation leave', since I know you'll come back."

He fidgeted slightly, "Actually, Mea, I…I might not."

"Hm, well that's for you to decide, Hun, and take all the time you want in doing so, But, Karl has got a little job for you--"

"I don--"

"_Uh, uh._ It's not a handout or an order, just an opportunity to earn some pocket cash, to earn your keep you know? Right, Raven?"  
"Whatever, doesn't matter to me." He mumbled, a cigarette between his lips, tossing Meara the pack. Thomas didn't notice her upset glance to her friend. 

"Anyhow, you'll be operating from here."

"Huh?"  
"By this." She said, resting the cigarette in the ashtray and pulling out a sleek black laptop with various wires, chords and hookups dangling from it.

"What do I have to do?"

"_Pfft, _It'd be nice if I knew." She said rolling her eyes and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I'll say computer stuff, but there's an outline in here."

"Fine."

——— † ———

Thomas sat on the floor, Indian style, his bare feet tapping against the wood to the beat of Raven's loud music.

__

"And Isolation is the oxygen mask

Come make your children breathe in to survive.

I'm not a slave to a god

That doesn't exist!

I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit!" 

Marilyn Manson screamed as Thomas navigated through the computer program. He watched Raven staring intently at the molded piece of clay, his foot gently tapping the floor as well, only slower. He lit another cigarette and stared harder, trying to remember the finer details of Shadow's metal body. 

__

"The death of one is a tragedy,

The death of one is a tragedy,

The death of millions is just a, just a shame_!"_

Thomas smiled; it was two months later and living with Raven had definitely changed his preconceived notion of the cold maverick. He was…well…_fun!_ The sandy haired Lieutenant and the outsider had a tacit settlement; Thomas could stay as long as he wanted, and Raven hoped he would stay forever, because, no-one wants to be alone. 

Raven had taught him how to cope with the loss of Fiona and she was now a "thing of the past" as they say. But, Lieutenant Schubaltz was still plagued by fantasy. Karl and Meara, along with the rest of the Guardian Force had tried to help him regain his memory after his unfortunate encounter with Hiltz and the Death Stinger, but some things were blurred, as if they were past recollections, trying to be set free. Thomas closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of him and another young man together, with dark hair and a scar that traveled from across his ribs and ran down his side. Other than that, he couldn't remember a name or a face. 

Thomas watched Raven, curled up beside him, facing the window, gazing at the stars. He smiled and trailed a finger down his spine, getting a low laugh. The other rolled over to face him.

"Still awake?"

"Mmhm."

"Try and get some sleep, it's late." He whispered as Thomas smiled and snuggled himself into his arms. "Good night, love." He said softly when he was sure he was asleep.

[End chapter two: to be continued]

Rawr. Nighty night all.

-Naomi Hun†er

Oh! Ps: as for the setting, about a year after Guardian Force and my take on the whole battle thing, thanks to goddamn cartoon network, is the Death Stinger was it, and the Gravity Cannon killed it. Anticlimactic, no? I'm going to post the prequel when this is done, It won't take long. Mata.


	3. I think that your body is something I un...

**__**

Disarm:

Chapter Three: I think that your body is something I understand… 

"Cause I don't care

If they eat me alive

I've got better things, 

To do than survive

I've got a memory

Your warm skin in my hands

I've got a vision of love

Of sky and dry land…

Just gonna get my feet wet, 

Until I drown…"

~Ani DiFranco

Thomas grinned widely and shuffled back to Raven with a little wrapped package in his hands. The other smiled, admiring his housemate's handmade decorations reading "_Happy Birthday, Raven!_" 

"Open it!" Thomas said, holding it out to him.

"Huh?"

"Open!" He repeated, grinning wider.

"You didn't have to--"

"Well, I did! Now, _Open!" _He laughed as Raven took it carefully and removed the paper and unfastened the little box. Inside stood a small _creature_, made from wire, screws and other assorted junk. "It's not much, I made it myself. It's _my_ extent of art." He laughed as the other smiled and examined it in the light.

"It's so adorable! Thank you so much, Thomas!" He said as the Lieutenant almost giggled.

"I'm so glad you like it!" He threw his arms around him, accidentally pinning him to the bed. "S-sorry." He said breathlessly as Raven blushed and nodded. Slowly and timidly, they kissed, soft and sweet. Thomas looked down on the dark haired pilot, licking his lips cutely. 

The gift slipped onto the bedspread from Raven's fingers as Thomas kissed him again, a soft moan escaping his lips. His long, slender fingers tangled themselves in his sandy hair. The Lieutenant pulled his hands up the other's hips, stripping off his shirt. The maverick panted softly as he kissed down his neck and along the center of his chest, then suddenly stopped. 

"W-what's wrong, Thomas…?" He asked softly as he sat up, his fingers lingering across a scar, traveling from his ribs, down his side. 

"What's that?"  
"A scar, I got it in a battle--"

"You…"

Raven sat up quickly and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You….you're the one…who I remember." He said softly as the rebel stood and folded his arms across his chest., turning away. "You left me, didn't you?" A soft, guilty nod. "Why? Why did you?"

"For your own good. I'm dangerous." 

"No you're not--"

"You have no idea, Thomas."

"Then tell me."

The dark haired pilot blinked, blushing softly, looking deep into his striking green eyes. 

"Please?"

He shook his head and opened the window, letting the cold air blow in.

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching him climb out onto the semi-level roof.

"Out--"

"But_ why?_" He stepped to the window and leant out. "Are you going to watch the stars?"

He didn't say anything, just sat himself down to the left of where he was. He hugged himself against the chill, then felt Thomas' hands close around his, snuggling up to him. "I just thought that since you like them so much. Why do you, Raven? Why are they special?"

He looked at him with a cautious tone. 

"Why do you want to know my every action, my every thought?" 

"Because…" Thomas said quietly, resting his hand on the other's cheek, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. "I love you."

He shivered against the winters' icy chill, but shook for other reasons as well. He was frozen in place, unable to run, from his pain, his past, his friends and his feelings. 

The sandy haired Lieutenant looked entreatingly to him and Raven wavered, closing his arms around him, whispering to him. "I love you, too and I'm sorry…"

The serene silence and their embrace lasted quite some time, as they leant against the windowsill and watched the stars.

"So, why are they so lovely to you? Whenever you look to them, you seem to be so focused." Thomas said from nestled against his chest, drawing lazy circles and curlicues on his thigh with his index finger.

He pointed slowly. "The blue one, there. It's not a star, it's a planet, far, far away. It's called Earth. That's where I'm from."

"Really?"  
"We all are, just some families have been here longer. None of us humans are native to Zi, only the Zoidians are. Reese and Fiona…"

"Hm. But why is it so favored to you?"

"Well, you know, I grew up in this house, right?"

"Mmhm."

"And right over there," He motioned to the laboratory area's rooftop that was burnt black with old fire damage. "My father would show me the stars, constellations, galaxies, planets….he would tell me stories, passed down from our past family. I knew I would like it there…since my father believed there were no Zoids there."

"Hm…it sounds nice…" he said sleepily as Raven smiled and smoothed his sandy-blonde hair. 

"Yeah…"

——— † ———

__

A few months later…

Thomas pouted at Raven, kneeling on the bed beside him. 

"Please?"

"No." He said, unwavering but with a cute, slight smile. 

"Why not? Why can't I have my present yet?"

"Because, it's not your birthday till tomorrow, love, now if you keep asking I may reconsider." he told him, acting like a parent to his little child.

Thomas pouted again and received a kiss from his partner.

"Now get some sleep, remember, Meara and Karl are taking you out tomorrow so you can't sleep all day."

"Hai…" He said softly, nuzzling into his side.

The next morning Thomas sat straddling Raven's chest. 

"Can I have it _now_?" He begged as the other smiled wryly and tickled him.

"Nope. Not yet."

"When?"

"Tonight."

Thomas gave a slightly lecherous grin. "Ooh, is it what I think it might be?" he teased, watching Raven try not to blush, but manage to keep a straight face, otherwise. His arms encircled his waist and flipped him gently onto the bed. 

"We'll see." he told him, kissing him softly on the lips. 

Thomas sat at the café with Karl and Meara chatting lightly, the brunette thumping her heavy black boots onto the table, laughing.

"So how have you been, Thomas?" His brother asked as he froze while sipping his coffee.

"Fine, just fine." He answered noticing Meara begin to chew on her bottom lip.

"That's good. How's the work we've been sending you?"

"Easy, boring, you know." He shrugged, playing with the tablecloth.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you much; there have been a lot of new want-to-be soldiers wishing to join the Guardian Force…So it's my job to weed out the skill-less and give the some what skillful more." He sighed. "I think for once I'll say I hate my job."

"Yeah, but Meara helps, ne?"  
"Hai, but still. You do _not_ know the intelligence level we're dealing with here."

"Oi, they're complete idiots, all of 'em." Meara rolled her eyes. "They couldn't tell an AEZ 20mm Beam Gun from a Pulse Beam Gun!" 

Thomas laughed as she used her fork to shove around the remainder of her salad. 

"And Van….ugh Gods! If that cocky bastard and his bitch try and glorify themselves anymore, I swear it I'll kill 'em!" She shook her head and moved her hands. " 'But, I'm the _hero_ why do I have to help with this?'…'Oh, but I'm one of the planets original life forms, why do _I_ have to do this?'…" 

Thomas laughed harder and Karl tried not to. Meara sighed and looked at her watch, a catlike grin passing her lips. 

"Hm! I think we'd better get you home, Thomas-kun, you still have one more present left."

He blushed softly and watched Karl look from him to Meara with a confused look.

Meara watched Thomas wave and walk to Raven who looked unbelievably nervous. When they went inside she drove off.

"Mea?"

"Yeah, Karl?"

"What the hell is going on." He said, looking to her with concern.

"What do you mean?"  
"Is Thomas keeping something from me?"

"N-no, of course not—"

"Please, Meara, I'm worried about him."

The brunette bit her lip and flicked off the radio. "Look, he's _fine_ okay, I don't think it's my place to tell you-- on behalf of Thomas _or_ Raven."

"Raven?"

"Hai."

He paused a minute, then looked to her again.

"You don't mean they…." The Imperial Officer trailed off, looking to her.

"Hai." She said softly, her eyes shifting back to the road, her foot pressing a little more on the gas.

"You can't be serious…"

"Karl, love, Thomas grew up a long time ago, he's not a kid anymore, you can't keep sheltering him from everything. He can make his own decisions."

His mouth opened then closed and he focused his eyes on his hands in his lap.

"Thomas is a big-boy now…He and Raven are very happy together, they were too."

"What do you mean by 'were'?"

"Lets just say that _things _happened between them when we came to the base. After Thomas got hurt, Raven got really upset and left. He made me promise I would never tell anyone about what they had together unless Thomas flat out asked…."

"But, why?"

"Raven thought he was cursed. Everyone he loved either died or got hurt…He wanted to save Thomas from that, he wanted to make sure that Thomas never felt pain, especially not at his hands."

Karl fell silent while Meara sped up on the vacant desert road. 

"So is that why Raven took Thomas in?"

"Well, yeah, but if it were a stranger he'd have. You may not realize it quickly, but Raven really has a kind heart."

"So does Thomas know--"

"Yes."

——— † ——— 

Raven stroked Thomas' blonde hair, his free fingers trailing down his bare flesh. The Lieutenant purred softly, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, and kissed him again. The other smiled and pulled his hands down his waist, curving his hands to the shape of his hips. He delicately traced a finger down his stomach and past his navel, stopping finally near his groin, hearing a soft, pleased moan.

"I love you, Thomas…" he whispered, grinning mischievously as he smiled back caressing his cheek. 

"I do too."

[ end chapter three: to be continued…]

a/n

Oha minna. What's up? Here's chapter three. *sighs* I'm so tired… *whines* Um so yeah. Naughty, naughty Naomi Hunter *giggles* Yeah. So there's a little bit of what goes on beforehand in the Karl and Meara dialogue. (Ugh I have no conversational skills) And yeah, I've been Looking for spoilers and ended up having my friend Ryudo-san (Neo-Conker) tell me. ((Ryu-san If I spelled it wrong, gomen ne sempai, It's been a long day)) Well R&R.

-ps: Just a note, updating may get slow since I have like so many other fics to update *counts* Todana-no Nakani, Emotion Sickness, †he Blood Lus† vigne††es, probably more….and not to mention start chapter what is it 19 of A Warrior's Path for Akili Moonwolf…. _Hoe_….*whines* 

Mata ne!

--Naomi Hun†er.

Disc: I do not own Zoids, TOMY does. -.- Trust me, if I did, it would never be considered a "kids show". The lyrics are to the song "Swan Dive" by Ani DiFranco. Praise her, she rocks. Note: the weapon types Meara names I got from the issue April 02 vol. 10 no. 4 of Animerica: anime and manga monthly, that I finally found in the depths of my room. 


End file.
